Daemon Blood
by You Kiss My Ass I'll Bite Yours
Summary: When Howarts letters were sent out in the summer of 1991, there was one first year who never recived his, not that he wanted it. Problem is, he's the only one.
1. Meeting Daemon

**A/N This is my first posted fic. I started writing it about two years ago, so my style has most likely changed, just so you know. Hope you like!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

_Writing_

**Dream (I don't know when this will come in, but it will at some point)**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Chapter OneMeeting Daemon**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

"We've found him!"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, looked up from his paperwork and at the thirty five year old Sirius Black, who had just entered his office.

"You found him? You found Harry?" The headmaster asked. They had been looking for Harry Potter for the last five years. They had sent Harry his Hogwarts letter, only to have it come back unread and unopened. They then sent a professor to see if everything was alright (This was Harry Potter they were talking about), and found out that Harry had left his aunt and uncle's house when he was four. They had started searching. Harry would have been in his fifth year. And now the young Auror is saying that he had been found.

"Yes!" Sirius said with the biggest smile on his face Albus had seen since Sirius had been freed from Azkaban.

Albus stood up from his desk, forgetting about his paperwork, and walked over to the open door Sirius didn't bother to close.

"Where is he now?" He asked as Sirius followed him down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"He's at the Ministry, in Madame Bones' office. He's not very happy." Sirius replied.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"We found him with two children; we had to take them away from him for their safety. We're not to sure about his sanity."

When Albus looked at him questioningly, Sirius elaborated.

"He kept saying how the 'Elders' were going to kill him for letting something happen. But when asked about it, he'd reply 'What Elders?' and then mutter in a language no one can understand." Sirius explained.

"Where did you find him?"

"France," By now they had made it to the Hogwarts gates, and Apperated to the Ministry of Magic. Once there, they walked at a fast pace to Madame Bones' office.

The scene they walked in on was with a young man yelling at the top of his lunges, in a language Albus had never heard before, at the Aurors in the room. As if he had sensed them, for he had his back facing the door, he stopped yelling and turned to face them. He had short black hair that had dark red streaks that he had spiked up, his eyes were jade green, he was tall, standing at about six foot four inches, and he was pale, really pale. He had broad shoulders and looked like he could hold his own in a fight (Albus saw, with some amusement, that the young Auror Tonks couldn't stop staring at him). He was wearing all black, a black cloak over a pair of black baggy jeans and a black shirt. The most interesting thing he was wearing was a chain necklace with a blood red stone shaped like a crescent moon hanging from it.

The young mans eyes narrowed when he saw Sirius, and spoke in the strongest Irish accent Albus ever heard.

"You _will_ bring the children to me." He said in a calm yet firm voice that sent shivers down Albus' spine.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry." Sirius told him. But that appeared to be a bad thing to say, as Harry's eyes lit up like fire. And he said in a fierce voice.

"Why not!"

"We have to make sure you're not dangerous." Sirius said, though his voice was shaky

"Dangerous? I won't hurt them, they're my godchildren, and I would never hurt them. If I let anything happen to them, their mam's would skin me alive. And my name isn't _Harry_, its Daemon like I said before."

"Alright…Daemon, you win." Madame Bones said from behind her desk. "Bring the girls in here." She told the two Aurors that were standing by the door to another room in the back of the office. They nodded and walked through the door.

"They better not have hurt them." Daemon said in a threatening voice.

Just then, two children ran into the office, and into the arms of Daemon, who had gotten down onto his knees so that he was at their height.

The two girls were about five years old. One had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and green eyes, while the other had black hair that was hanging down to her waist and brown eyes. They were both as pale as Daemon. They were talking in the same language Daemon was speaking earlier, with Daemon replying every now and then. The girls finally pulled away from Daemon. Then he asked them.

"You still got them?" The girls nodded, and smiled when Daemon kissed them both on the forehead. Daemon stood up and looked at Madame Bones. He said.

"I need to take the girls back to their parents before they have anymore reason to kill me. I'll be back tomorrow morning, we'll talk then." Daemon grabbed the girls' hands in each of his own.

"You can't leave just yet, Daemon." Albus said. "We really need to talk to you about where you have been."

"I need to take the girls back, it's passed their bedtime and I-"He was cut off by the black haired girl snorting and saying something in their language. After she said whatever she said, the other girl giggled a little. Daemon replied in a low hiss, and then said.

"Now, it's time to go." He told the girls. Then he turned to Albus and said.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning around nine. We'll talk then." And with that Daemon AKA Harry and the two little girls disappeared with out a sound, leaving five Aurors and a headmaster to stare at the spot they had been standing a second before.

After a few seconds, one of the Aurors (Tonks) spoke up.

"Headmaster, do you know what language Har...um, Daemon was speaking?"

"Alas, I do not." Albus replied.

"Do you think he's really going to come back?" Madame Bones asked.

"Yes, I believe he will. So, I will be back at eight forty five, if that is alright with you, Madam Bones?" Albus said.

"Of course it is, Headmaster." Madame Bones said. "See you then."

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

The next morning at eight fifty nine Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Madame Bones were sitting around her desk in her office waiting for their guest to arrive.

At the stroke of nine, Daemon was standing next to the desk looking at them. Albus stood up from his chair, walked over to Daemon, and held his hand out to him to shake. Daemons hand felt like ice to Albus.

"Hello Daemon. I am afraid we did not get to introductions yesterday. I am Albus Dumbledore." Albus said before introducing everyone else in the office, who Daemon nodded to politely.

"Here," Madame Bones started. "Let me get a chair for you." She pulled out her wand and conjured a high back chair.

"Thanks," Daemon said as he sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Madame Bones said as she conjured a teapot and seven cups.

"Thanks, but no, I don't like tea very much" Daemon replied. Madame Bones nodded and banished one of the cups. Once everyone who wanted it, had their tea, Tonks spoke.

"So Daemon, what are the names of the girls you had with you?" She asked. Daemon smiled as he answered.

"The black haired one was Isabella, and the blonde was Nicola."

"Those are lovely names." Madame Bones stated.

"I know. I helped name them." Daemon told them while rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"Well, you are very good with names." Tonks said while smiling at him. Sirius spoke up.

"So Daemon, what was it that Isabella said yesterday, that made Nicola laugh?"

"The little sarcastic being that her mother taught her to be, pointed out to me that I took them out when it was already passed their bedtime. Their mam's weren't happy with me when they saw me last night. They almost killed me when I brought their daughters back home at midnight. But at least the girls' fathers thought it was funny to see their wives throw daggers at me." Daemon said.

"Daggers?" Remus asked, shocked.

"It would have been sixty less if I wasn't here for an hour." Here Daemon glared at the other people in the room.

"What do you mean sixty less?" Albus asked.

"It's one dagger for every minute I keep the girls out passed their bedtime. But they barely ever hit me." Daemon answered.

"Were you hit?" Kingsley questioned.

"Doesn't matter. I'm alive, right?" It was quiet for a few minutes while Daemon looked around the office. His eyes landed on a big book on a shelf across the room.

He stood up from his seat, walked over to the book and pulled it off the shelf, while everyone was watching him.

Daemon looked at the cover for a minute, then opened the book and flipped through the pages. He nodded to himself, snapped the book shut and put in the pocket of his cloak. That was when Madame Bones spoke.

"What are you doing? That's my book."

"You shouldn't have had the book in the first place. It's very dangerous in the wrong hands. I'm gonna take it back to its owner after our meeting." Daemon said firmly as he sat back down in his chair. Madame Bones nodded, and then asked.

"How were you able to understand what the book says? We've had every linguists try to read it, but no one could."

"You obviously didn't have someone who knew Vampiric read it." Daemon said calmly.

"Vampiric?" Albus asked. "Is that what you were speaking yesterday?"

"Yep," Daemon replied.

"How do you know how to speak it?" Sirius asked.

"I know seven hundred and sixty three languages. Vampiric just happens to be one of them." Daemon shrugged.

The others looked at Daemon in shock. Remus broke the silence.

"How do Isabella and Nicola know it?"

"I would say… because it's their native language…?" Daemon told them in mock thought.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They had Vampires IN the Ministry. How could they not have known? A look of fear spread the faces of the adults in the room. Daemon noticed, and said.

"It's funny how we fear what we don't understand. Don't you agree?" Daemon said, looking pointedly at Remus.

Albus cleared his throat and said.

"Well, now we need to talk about you attending Hogwarts."

"Huh? Wait a tick. You want me to go to Hogwarts?" Daemon asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yes. You need your wizarding education." Albus told him.

"But, I've a job, an unpredictable one at that. I can't go." Daemon told them. "Plus, there's the fact that I don't actually want to go."

"And what kind of job is that, Ha- Daemon?" Albus asked, stumbling over Daemon's name.

"Ah, sticking your crooked nose where it doesn't belong, eh Albus?" Daemon said, wagging his finger mockingly at him.

"You will respect the Headmaster!" Remus told Daemon, who rolled his eyes.

"I am _terribly _sorry for my slip of tongue." Daemon said sarcastically, though no one caught it save for Nymphadora Tonks, who gave a small giggle, causing Daemon to give her a little wink that made her flush.

"As we were discussing," Albus said, returning Daemon's attention to him. "We need to make the necessary arrangements for your attendance at Hogwarts."

Daemon sighed, _'This is going to take awhile.'_

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**End Chapter One**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**A/N See that little button down there on the left that says 'GO'? Push it. Come on, push it. It's not gonna bite! Push the button already! It makes the review window pop up. I would love some reviews. And while you're at it, put me on a C2 and/or your favorites list and/or alert list! Bye for now!**

**_She who Bites those who Kiss_ **


	2. Badassiness

**A/N I can't believe how many reviews I got on the first chapter! Keep up the good work guys, and I'll do the same.**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

**+Chapter +Two + Badassiness+**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

"On September first, you will be sorted into Gr- your house, then you will stay in that House's dormitories, take History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Astronomy and take your OWLs." Albus told Daemon while writing on a piece of parchment that he had brought with him.

Daemon raised an eyebrow at him before speaking.

"I have a better idea, how about on September first, I miss the train and the sorting, I'll stay at my home, take a leak every now and then, and take a personality quiz on how badass I am." He said in all seriousness.

Sirius snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked. "It was funny."

"Come now, Harry-"

"My name is Daemon. D-A-E-M-O-N. How _freaking_ hard is that to understand?" Daemon glared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who shuddered. You definitely didn't want to be on Daemon's bad side.

"My apologies, Daemon." Albus said. "Now as I was saying… You need to come to Hogwarts; you need your Wizarding education."

"I believe you've said that before." Daemon stated coolly while crossing his arms over his chest. "You need to come up with a better reason other than _"You need your education"_ what kind of bullshit is that? I can go _anywhere _for that, Hogwarts isn't the only Wizarding school in the world, you know. It's not even the only one in Scotland."

Albus was silent for a few seconds while he digested Daemon's words. He was right, of course, there are other schools. But, he couldn't just tell Harry the truth. _'But it looks like I'm going to have to. Some of it at least…'_ Albus thought to himself.

"You are right, Daemon-"

"I don't like you calling me Daemon…" Daemon said thoughtfully. "From now on, you may only call me Mr. Blood. Capice?" Everybody turned to Albus. Tonks was particularly excided to see his reaction, it wasn't everyday you met someone who could make Albus' annoyance show.

"Of course, Mr. Blood." Albus wondered just how Harry Potter had gotten the name Daemon Blood, but didn't know if he actually _wanted_ to know. "The reason why we need you to come to Hogwarts is… We need your help. We are losing the battle against Lord Voldemort; it is only a matter of time before he takes over the Wizarding World."

"So…you" Daemon gestured to Albus. "Want me" He indicated himself. "To defeat the Dork Lard so that you all can live happily ever after?" He finished incredulously.

"Dork Lard?" Tonks asked him.

"What, you think I'm going to call him a Lord? What did he ever do to gain my respect?" Daemon answered. "Now why can't you defeat him on your own?"

"Everything the Order has tried has failed. He knows what we are doing before we do it." Albus said, looking saddened.

"Well," Daemon started. "It sounds like you have one of or all three things going on. One: Moldyshorts is Psychic. Two: You have a leak. And three: You're too predictable."

Albus looked shocked.

"You can't tell me you've never though of that." Daemon demanded.

"Err…" Albus couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I think I just felt my IQ drop ten points…" Daemon muttered but everyone heard him anyway. "Look, this chat was nice and all, but I have a job to do. So... I'll be on my way…" He said while standing and getting ready to disappear.

"Will you be at Hogwarts on the first?" Albus asked quickly.

Daemon smirked. "We'll see…" He said before disapparating with a small _crack_, leaving six stunned people behind.

PAGE¸¸,.•´•.,¸¸,.,¸¸•´¨¨•.¸¸¸,.•´•.,¸¸,..¸¸,.•´•.,¸¸,.,¸¸•´¨¨•.¸¸¸,.•´•.,¸¸,.BREAK

It was loud as the older students entered the Great Hall, the topic of decision being the headline news in the _Daily Profit_ that morning: The mysterious death of Emilia Hasting, a chair holder of the Wizengamot and a high influenced Ministry official.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat and stool in front of the Head table and the Headmaster turned toward the line of first years entering the Great Hall.

**(A/N I can't remember the song (Or names) and I don't know where my copy of OotP is. I'll put the song (And the right names and Houses) in when I find the book)**

When the song came to an end everyone clapped as the Hat bowed. McGonagall called the first name.

"Ackley, Rose." A little girl ran up to the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. After a few moments the Hat called out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat was taken off of Rose's head and she sat down at her table.

The sorting continued with the older students clapping when their Houses name was called. Finally, the last person was sorted into Gryffindor and Albus stood.

"There is a time for speechmaking, and this is not it. Tuck in!" The food appeared on the tables amongst the cheers of the students and there was a clatter as they helped themselves.

About fifteen minutes into dinner the doors banged open to reveal a person draped in shadows. As he –for it was a male- walked into the light the people sitting near Albus could hear him let out a sigh of relief.

"Daemon, my boy, I'm so glad you could make it." Albus said standing up to greet this '_Daemon_'.

"Call me your boy one more time and I'm leaving." Daemon stated while he walked up to the Headmaster, causing gasps around the Hall. "And what did I say about calling me Daemon?"

"I apologize, Mr. Blood, I did not mean to offend." Albus told him as Daemon came to a stop in front of him.

"Okay, I'm here, what now?" Daemon asked, looking rather bored and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You will be Sorted now, then you will sit at your House table and sleep in your House dormitories. The Prefects will show you where they are." Albus informed the newcomer.

"And _how_ exactly am I to be _'Sorted'_?" Daemon drawled, putting an emphasis on Sorted.

"Minerva?" Albus turned to the Deputy Headmistress, who nodded and left through a door next to the Head table before coming back with a raggedy old hat and a three legged stool and setting it down next to Daemon.

"You will sit on this stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will say which House you will be in." McGonagall said.

"You're going to put that lice infected _thing_ on my head?" Daemon demanded.

"There are no lice Mr. Blood." Albus said amusedly.

"And how do you know that?"

"There is a charm that deflects them." McGonagall stated shortly and indicated for Daemon to sit on the stool.

Daemon let out a groan but did as told, positively glowering as the Hat was placed on his head.

"_Well, hello Mr. Potter._" The Hat said in his ear.

'_Excuse me for correcting you, but my name is Daemon Blood, and I do not take kindly to being called by a name I've never known._' Daemon thought back.

"_Of course. As I was saying… I was expecting you five years ago. But I see you never received your letter, shame, it would have been a lot more fun with you around._"

'_Aren't you supposed to be Sorting me?_'' Daemon asked impatiently.

"_Right, right._" The Hat muttered. "_Well, you have courage, ambition, not that much loyalty, and are intelligent. So where to put you… You would be a credit to any House, but none would be one to you… How about I put you in the House that needs your help the most?_"

'_If that's what you think is best._'

"_Okay. And try to remember not to scare them too much._" The Hat chuckled. "_Well, good luck in…_HUFFLEPUFF!"

Daemon took the Hat off and sat at the table with the yellow and black tablecloth and started to pile food onto his plate.

He had to admit though, the stares were getting annoying. Daemon turned to the person sitting next to him and the one person who was more interested in his food than the newcomer.

"Am I really that good looking to make all these people stare at me for fifteen minutes?" He asked his House mate.

"No," The unnamed boy answered. "I think they are because you're so ugly that they can't stop staring at the train wreak that is your face."

Daemon grinned. "I think we're going to get along fine."

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

**A/N sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. **

**READ, VERY IMPORTANT! I can't decide if this fic should be Slash or not… So I'm putting it to a vote. One vote per reviewer please!**

**_She who Bites those who Kiss_ **


	3. First Day

**A/N I can't believe that there are 62 reviews for two chapters! Voting results at the bottom of this chapter. POLL IS CLOSED! (sorry it took so long to update, for reasons why, check out chapter 5 of Hands Down)**

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley." The boy said while holding out his hand.

"Daemon Blood." Daemon replied and shook Justin's hand.

"How'd you manage to get that name?" Justin asked.

"Me Da. Always the jokester, that one."

"So, how come you didn't come here earlier?"

"I never got my letter." Daemon had somehow switched his accent to a New Yorker one.

Justin furrowed his brow. "That's odd…"

"What is?" Daemon asked while discreetly running his hand above the food on his plate and water goblet.

"That you never got your letter; they're supposed to send them out to every witch and wizard in Great Britten." Justin elaborated.

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't for lack of trying." Daemon responded. "I'm betting they just couldn't find me."

"How come they couldn't find you?"

Daemon shrugged. "They didn't try hard enough."

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

Daemon lay in his new bed in a black room with dark yellow stripes, listening to the snores of his roommates.

Never one to be big on sleep, Daemon stood from his bed and walked over to his heavily locked trunk.

He started rummaging through it and came across a small box with a picture of a male with violet hair.

He smirked before grabbing a pair of latex gloves and the box and walking into the adjoining bathroom.

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

Daemon was fully aware of the people were staring at him as he walked into the great hall; however few were there at 6am.

He sat down at his table and waved his hand over the food in front of him. Finding nothing wrong with the food he piled some onto his plate before checking the coffee also finding nothing, so he grabbed a small bowl and poured the drink into it.

"It can't be healthy to drink that much coffee in one sitting." Justin stated as he sat next to Daemon.

"I don't think it is… Oh well!" He took a giant gulp of the caffeinated goodness, letting out a sigh as he brought the coffee bowl away from his lips.

Justin snorted. "Coffoholic."

"And damn proud of it." Daemon replied, finishing off his bowl before filling it up again.

"A second bowl?" Justin asked disbelievingly.

"Uh… Yeah." Daemon then dug into his plate of food as Justin shook his head bemusedly.

"What's with the purple hair?" Justin asked after finishing off his breakfast.

Daemon shrugged. "I was bored last night. I've had the dye in my trunk for about a year." He smirked. "Dad's gonna freakin' kill me when I go home with purple hair… I should dye it again before the holidays. Make it something worth getting him pissed over. What colour do ya think?"

"Pink?"

"Hot pink! That'd be awesome!" Daemon chewed his last bite of eggs happily, bobbing his head to an imaginary tune in his head.

By now just about all of the students were in the Great Hall so the head of houses started to hand out the timetables to their students.

Daemon looked at his and saw that he had Transfiguration first with the Gryffindors. Seeing as how class started in about half an hour, Daemon decided to go ahead and walk over.

"Comin' Justin?" He asked his companion, who nodded and stood up after him.

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

Daemon was in a light doze during the Transfiguration lesson, much to the annoyance of Professor McGonagall, who had finally had enough. So she walked up to his desk and slammed her copy of the Transfiguration textbook on it.

Startled, Daemon looked up, along with the rest of the class, to see an extremely sour looking teacher.

He gave her a small smile. "What can I do ya for, ma'am?" His accent switching to a strong Southern United States one. McGonagall blinked.

"I would like to know why you do not find it necessary to pay attention in my class."

"Oh." Daemon looked relieved. "I learnt how to turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion when I was six…" He trailed off at the look on his professors face. "Professor?"

"Six?" She asked faintly before she straightened up her posture and stared at Daemon questioningly. "Care to show me?"

Daemon nodded and waved his wand over Justin's hedgehog (which he had yet to transfigure), and in a split second it turned into a perfect pin cushion. The room gasped as one.

Daemon raised an eyebrow in question.

"You did not say the incantation… We don't start silent casting until next year, Mr. Po-Blood." McGonagall stumbled over his name, still in a bit of shock herself.

Daemon shrugged the questioning off, not wanting to answer. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class and everyone went about packing up their books and notes.

"That was eventful." Justin said as he led Daemon to the Divination classroom.

"Very." Daemon was cursing himself inwardly for showing his strengths. His father was going to kill him when he found out. '_Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt me… I hope._'

**----------------------**

"That woman is a complete phony." Daemon stated as they walked away from the ladder that leads to the Divination classroom after said class was over.

"I've been saying that for years, but it's an easy course and ups your GPA." Justin replied as he moved his bag strap higher up on his shoulder.

Daemon shrugged. Grades didn't really matter to him. He only came to Hogwarts because he had nothing better to do. No one had called on him for a "job" and Nikki and Izzy were in school and after that whole taking-them-out-after-their-bedtime thing, their parents were very selective about when Daemon was to be with the girls, Godfather or no. Daemon sighed. 'Twas just an error in judgment on Daemon's part, but still, he missed his girls. Missed spoiling them, taking them for a treat after dinner, buying them kittens… Okay, that last one was a mistake, too. Daemon hung his head in memory of Sir Eisenhower and Dave; they lasted three months… Daemon was still not clear on what actually happened to them, but whatever it was; they're in a better place now. At least they still have Provolone, their Guinea Pig he'd given them after… _it_ happened.

Daemon might not even be here next week. In fact, he knew he wouldn't, at least for a few days. They had arrived to the Great Hall for lunch and just as they sat down, a black raven flew over to him and held out its leg, with a note tied to it, after landing next to Daemon's plate.

Daemon took the note, ignoring the looks he was getting and opened it, reading its contents while absentmindedly patting the bird on the back. He nodded to himself as he finished the letter and put it in his book bag, coming back up with a piece of parchment and a muggle pen. He quickly wrote a reply, gave it to the raven, which took it in its beak, and watched as it flew off before grabbing a slice of bread.

"What was that about?" Justin asked after a moment of staring at where the raven had been.

"Just my… employer. He wants me to work next week." Daemon informed his companion around a bite of bread.

Justin wrinkled his nose before noticing Daemon's necklace. "That's wicked."

Daemon furrowed his brows before realizing what Justin was talking about. "It is, huh? Old family heirloom. Supposed to have a protection charm or some shit like that on it; but I just wear it 'cause it looks cool."

**----------------------**

**A/N I know, bad place to end. Sorry, but… whatever. I really don't care right now. Review!**

**NO SLASH WINS! By a lot actually… Sorry to all who voted for slash… and Bi… Now I just need to pick a girl for him… VOTING TIME AGAIN! You guys pick a girl (No OCs) and the girl who is put in the most reviews will be Daemon's girlfriend at some point.**


End file.
